Wallace West (Earth-77)
Wallace Rudolph "Wally" West (born in October 20, 1997) is a Meta-Human Speedster. who after duplicating the reaction that gave Barry Allen his powers, discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as the vigilante and superhero known as Kid Flash, after Barry's death, and due to him now being the Black Flash, Wally as taken up the mantle as the third Flash Personality Wally West was Teen Titans's resident class clown and goof-ball. A hyper-active 22-year-old speedster, he was always quick to joke and comment lightly upon any situation that the Team found themselves in. Often extremely impatient and impulsive, Wally possessed an inclination toward recklessness, to the point of jumping into situations without forethought—a trait which often left him in mortal danger. Wally was also girl-crazy, commonly slipping innuendos and flirtatious remarks toward any attractive woman in his vicinity, regardless of age. His attention was at first directed at Miss Martian, but he has also been known to hit on older women like Black Canary. One of Wally's most notable personality traits is his wit. Because his super-speed literally allows him all the time he needs, Wally is very laid-back. He likes to wise-crack and make snappy quips, and seems to be quick with making decisions as well. He seems to prefer humiliating his criminals rather than arresting them. Perhaps due to his cocky nature, he sometimes finds himself going far too fast for himself, which can lead to mistakes. Despite this, Wally is very charming and has a kind heart that can see people for who they really are. Despite his hot-headed nature, Wally is a courageous young man whose heart is almost always in the right place. Wally has shown a need to validate his current life and the second chance at it by helping others at every possible opportunity. Like his father, and cousin, Wally is practically incapable of turning his back on the people he cares about, having taken the burden of paying his mother's medical bills by himself for years by any means necessary. Wally has proven himself his father's son in his sense of duty, bravery, and need to be there for his loved ones, no matter the cost. Despite his goofy nature, Wally was also a science whiz, able to use his knowledge to recognize Arsenal's high-density polyurethane foam when he used it against Brick, as well as analyze a complex chemical combination of Bane's Venom drug). His firm belief in science was so absolute that he adamantly rejected the possibility of magic, instead simplifying it to a form of "advanced science". This was cemented by the fact that a Flash rogue named Abra Kadabra used advanced technology to simulate magic. Aqualad claimed that Wally used his understanding of science to control what he could not comprehend, and that to admit the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestiges of that control. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection/Meta-Human physiology:' Replicating the circumstances that gave The Flash's powers on himself, Wally West gained access to the Speed Force. Thus, His DNA was altered and cells electrically supercharged, augmenting his physiology to well-beyond peak human condition, obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle his powers. To which, he is unaffected by high friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact caused by his abilities. By directly access the Speed Force, he can use more advanced capacities. **'Superhuman Speed:' Wally can run at amazing speeds. He is fast enough that he can easily run along the sides of buildings and structures. To which, he started faster than Barry's own initial speed and after only weeks, reach speeds of Mach 3. Wally's speed has greatly increased and he can reach speeds of Mach 13 and Barry believed Wally was faster than him. However, after spending time in the Speed Force for 2 years, it was shown that Barry regained superiority in terms of speed over Wally. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Kid Flash possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wally's reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being. He is able to easily perceive the movements of other speedsters, and react to danger and events. **'Superhuman Agility:' Wally's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels greater than any human being. He is able to easily maneuver on falling debris and objects, while moving at super-speed. **'Aerokinesis:' By running in a circle at a certain speed, Kid Flash is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Wally also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Kid Flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. ***'Flight:' Wally can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Kid Flash has been able to fly just as other metas do because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. He can also to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. **'Enhanced mental process:' Wally's speed enhances and extends to his mental capacities, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. ***'Speed Mind:' By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Wally has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Wally has dramatically heightened healing capacities. His molecules move at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions of metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal spanning from seconds to days with no treatment or lingering effects and signs of ever happening. Even normally permanent damage, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. He also has a immunity to any sickness, disease, drugs, toxins, and poisons. Even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Wally was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. His augmented healing factor enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. ***'Longevity:' Wally, like Malcolm and Barry, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Accelerated healing factor". **'Dimensional Travel:' Wally West is fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space to create breaches between dimensions with his own speed. He was able to create a breach with a simple punching motion. **'Electrokinesis:' When moving at high enough speeds, Wally can produce yellow electricity from his body, which can cause electric technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. and can use it in many ways. He can generate enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, to produce a strong static shock. Wally is can also electrify water by rapidly running on it. ***'Electro-Blast:' Wally is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands. ***'Electromagnetism:' Wally states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. Every time Wally releases his suit from his ring, the metal pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. ***'Immunity/Negate Anti-Life Equation:' Wally is immune to and is capable of negating the effects of Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation, through physical contact of his Speed Force energy. **'Accelerated Perception:' Wally's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Wally to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. allowing him to easily keep up with and perceive the movements of other speedsters while they are at super speed themselves even when he himself is not. **'Superhuman momentum:' Through his accelerated movements, Wally can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy and friction and simulate enhanced strength, even in a stationary position, allowing him to overpower regular humans with little to no effort. He can propel himself through the air and create substantial frictional force with any object he comes into contact with. The friction from his speed can also cause extreme heat and set objects ablaze. Alternatively, his speed lets him channel the force into powerful strikes, often propelling targets several feet. The force he generates can even produce sonic blasts with his strikes, enough to disable a meta-human who could become as strong and hard as steel. Similarly, Wally can hurl a bullet from his hand with enough force to penetrate a powerful barrier and still pierce clean through a person. He can also smash through machinery with his bare hands and even face Solomon Grundy without having to have a running start and moving at super sonic speed. **'Interdimensional travel:' Another more advanced ability, Wally is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing him to travel to different universes. If desired, Wally can also bring others with him, he can even break open portals to other worlds of his own accord. **'Speed Mirages:' Wally can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies. **'Bodily vibration:' Wally can vibrate different body parts on command for various effects. His control can vibrate his entire body to mask his form from being clearly perceived and distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. Similar, he can vibrate his cells fast enough to forcibly expel any toxins that do affect him. He can vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, letting him create small tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, letting him even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. Offensively, he can vibrate his limbs, creating a buzz-saw effect to seamlessly grind through a target as he did to free Batman from his metal confines. If he desires, he can use this technique to harm or kill a person, as he was tempted to do to Trickster. ***'Seismokinesis:' By vibrating at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, Wally can create tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. This can lead to many effects such as molecular combustion upon physical contact with the target. ***'Invisibility:' Wally can vibrate his body so fast that that he can no longer be perceived by the human eye. ***'Intangibility:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Wally can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things, while he were persecuting criminals in a car chase. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. His intangibility was lethal to living creatures, allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrated and phased his arm through them, However he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Knightwing. **'Self-Sustenance:' He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. **'Superhuman Durability:' Wally possesses far greater durability than a normal human, due to his body being adapted to the effects of moving at super-speed. He is able to withstand hits from superhumanly strong meta-humans, and only be momentarily stunned. **'Speed Force sharing:' After obtaining a greater understanding of its nature, Wally learned to use the Speed Force in more passive means. He can allow another target to temporarily experience the energy of the Speed Force. Doing this, he can make a person to heal as fast as himself, as shown when he made Knightwing recover immediately from a coma by touching him with the Speed Force electricity from his hand. **'Time Travel:' Using the Speed Force, speedsters such as Kid Flash are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time, letting him enter different points in time. Initially, this power was random, only accessed accidentally when under extreme stress. Wally learned how to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is shown able to use this power in one of two ways; either traveling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time skip/do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline and can change events to create new outcomes if not new timelines. ***'Temporal Dilution:' By generating enough energy, Wally can slow down time relative to him to a complete standstill; he is also able to channel his energy into others to continue interacting with them. Doing this for prolonged periods of time however is very strenuous on him as the longer he keeps this up, the more time will gradually return to its natural flow while Wally himself will simultaneously grow increasingly exhausted. ***'Time Remnant Creation:' Wally is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Wally to be two places at once. Abilities *'Photographic Memory:' Wally has a photographic memory; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen or heard. Barry was shown spouting encyclopedic information concerning the situation at hand. *'Multilingualism:' Wally can speak both English and Interlac fluently (he hardly ever makes use of the latter, despite it technically being his native language), and presumably more on a basic level due to his speed-learning. Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Wally burns calories much faster than a normal person. While letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Wally is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Wally's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. *'Electricity absorption:' Wally's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Wally be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. *'Force fields:' Wally is incapable of penetrating through an energy field powerful enough. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Wally's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Power-dampening tech:' Initially, Wally's powers can be weakened, even neutralized, by specially designed tech that affects his resonance field. *'Prolonged time dilution:' When Wally slows down time, it takes an extreme amount of physical energy to maintain it. So the longer he's in “Flashtime” the more exhausted he gets, allowing more time to catch up with him. Unlike his normal speed activities, it takes him several hours of rest to recover from this, as, when doing so, he pushes his powers to the limit for an extended amount of time. *'Carbine:' Wally's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past. *'Time alterations:' While Wally's speed allows him to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. Notes *Kid Flash is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. *The colors of Wally's Flash suit is based on the Prime Earth version. Trivia *Wally's birthday is October 20, 1997. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Aerokinesis Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Flight Category:Increased Perceptions Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Density Control Category:Seismokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Regeneration Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Power Distribution Category:Illusion Casting Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Chronokinesis Category:Bio-Fission Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Multilingualism Category:Flash Family members Category:Teen Titans members Category:Justice League members Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Meta-Humans Category:Doppelgängers Category:Speedsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Breachers